The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively interact with an individual (through any suitable communications media) presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies (e.g. Instant Messaging, cellular communications, simple voice sessions, etc.) that exist in the current marketplace.
As new communication platforms (such as session initiation protocol (SIP), for example) become available to the consumer, new protocols need to be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology. For example, one problem often encountered by a caller in any communications environment is being unable to identify characteristics about a calling party associated with the incoming call. This inability prohibits a receiving party from adequately preparing for the call, rejecting the call in cases where receiving the call from a specific individual is not preferred, or properly anticipating the needs of the calling party. Accordingly, this deficiency in information for the receiving party presents a burden for any employee, employer, individual, or endpoint that seeks to execute a successful and productive communication session.